The Shinigami of Ninja
by Jubbernaut7763
Summary: During his childhood, Naruto's attackers always managed to avoid getting punished. He promises to become strong so that he may pass judgement on all, and create a new era of peace. Dark/Sadistic Naruto. Very-powerful ruto may develop a slight God-Complex. Very slight Death Note element, If you don't know it, it doesn't matter much. Pairings undecided. First Naruto Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

1st Naruto Fanfic Attempt, so please give me as much creative feedback on the story. I wont go into too much detail on what the characters look like since most will be exactly like the cannon. Also please let me know what you think of the idea. I have been watching a lot of Death Note, so this story was kind of like adding in the power of a shinigami to the Naruto world. Naruto will be dark, maybe sadistic, but not god-like. He will have a power that is god-like, but it wont be "invincible". There will be some flaws in his power. Lastly, please don't expect massive, elaborate battles, I'm kinda bad at that stuff, but I will try my hardest!

Speech "Hey Naruto!"

Thoughts 'Hey It's Naruto.'

Demon Speech** "you're a brat!"**

Demon Thoughts **'He's such a brat.'**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN NARUTO**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**The Shinigami of Ninja**

Chapter: 1

Inside a small white room, sat a spiky blonde haired, blue eyed boy. He was currently all alone inside the room. The boy was no older than six years old. On his face were three exotic whisker marks on each of his cheeks. He was notoriously known as Uzumaki Naruto. If you looked closely, you could see that he had a few bandages wrapped around his arms and a few patches of cloth on his forehead and chin. These bandages have been covering multiple bruises and cuts that were made just a few hours before he arrived in the room. The building he was in, was Konoha's medical hospital.

The reason he had been cut and bruised was because the villagers of Konoha had formed a mob and hunted young Naruto down, which happened to be a regular occurrence. The boy had no idea why the villagers hated him. They would always glare at him, and hurt him, but most importantly called him demon. He tried to figure out why and no matter how hard he thought about the subject, he found no answer.

What Naruto didn't know, was that he has a demon sealed within him, and not just any demon, it was the Kyuubi, the strongest demon in existence. The Kyuubi had attacked the village years ago, and the Yondaime Hokage, the strongest ninja in the village, had sealed it into the boy, to stop the attack. The younger generation had no idea of the sealing because the Third Hokage had come back into power and established a law not to talk about Naruto's situation. However, children had seen how their parents treat Naruto, and follow in their actions.

A sound of a sliding door caught the small boy's ears and he turned towards the door to see who it was. He saw an old man with long white robes, the Third Hokage.

"Grandfather." Naruto greeted in a polite yet cold voice, mainly from his harsh treatment.

The Hokage gave the boy a sorrowful gaze, while glancing at his bandages. He let out a long sigh. The man wished that the villagers would learn to accept Naruto, and realize that he is not a demon, but merely holding a demon within him. Hiruzen knew that Naruto was a strong young boy, but the village's treatment was becoming too much for the lad.

"Naruto-kun...How are you feeling? The nurse had told me that you are still healing extremely fast." Hiruzen said.

Naruto looked away from the man, towards the light streaming through the window. He gripped his bedsheets as he thought about what had happened to him. He was incredibly smart for his age, especially when it comes to survival skills, yet he still couldn't figure out why the villagers hated him so much.

"How long was I out?" Naruto asked, not answering Hiruzen's question.

"This time...three days..." The Third Hokage said.

"Were they arrested?" Naruto asked, turning his gaze back over to the old leader.

"yes."

"Will they be killed?" The young blonde asked. Hiruzen could hear the slightly hopeful tone.

Silence reigned between the two of them, as Sarutobi Hiruzen refused to answer that question. However, both of them knew the answer...The villagers who attacked Naruto would not be killed. To Naruto, this was the result of a weak leader. He spent his whole life being abused, and when the law is finally able to deliver justice...it doesn't. He didn't like the idea of calling his grandfather weak, but it was true. The old man had grown too soft, constantly believing in the villagers to eventually do the right thing. Naruto knew they wouldn't change.

"Grandfather may I leave now?" Naruto asked, breaking the silence.

Hiruzen nodded slowly, and Naruto slid off the bed slowly, making sure that he didn't over strain his body. The old Hokage sadly watched the small boy leave the room and make his way back towards his apartment. Hiruzen approached the window, looking out towards the village. He spotted Naruto walking home and sighed.

'_Naruto-kun...I fear for your future. The will of fire in you is slowly dying._'

XXXXXXXXXX

When Naruto got home, he slammed the door, creating a loud snap, as part of the wood cracked. His apartment was a dump. Everything was made of cheap materials, from the old wooden door to the lights that constantly flickered. He went into his bathroom and turned on the shower. Naruto observed himself through a cracked mirror.

"What is that?" He asked as he pulled apart some of his hair. His hair was changing color from blonde to black. In his close proximity to the mirror he also noticed that his right eye had a red outline.

He shrugged off these strange occurrences and continued to step under the water, not caring that it was cold. He let the water simply drizzle over him as he tried to think about what he was going to do tomorrow. After cleaning himself he decided to go to sleep, but before he hid, a thought traveled across his mind.

'_Those animals got away scot free! I swear that on this day I will strive to become strong so that I will become a god and pass judgement over all those who have wronged me! I will create a new era in the world!_'

Deep within Naruto, a fox demon grinned evilly. Naruto didn't know yet, but the Kyuubi is already in the process of making the young blond become god.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**That's the first chapter, but please read at least the first two. The second chapter really introduces the whole idea i've been tinkering with. Please comment and tell me what you guys liked or didn't like. Thanks bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter! Im so excited to continue this story! Please give me lots of reviews and feedback. Enjoy.**

Human speech "Hey Naruto"

Human thoughts "Hey its Naruto"

Demon speech **"Hey Brat"**

Demon thoughts '_**He's such a brat'**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter: 2

(Six years later)

Naruto was currently kicking himself for not realizing why the villagers had hated him. The Kyuubi was sealed within him! Mizuki, the traitor, had just told told Naruto. The boy looked to the right and saw his other sensei Iruka, knocked unconscious, not that Naruto cared. For years Naruto had acted like a stupid idiot, sure he wasn't all powerful either. He would guess that he is as strong as Sasuke Uchiha, the top rookie in his class. That aside, Naruto was really a cold and intelligent young man. His appearance had changed from when he was six. He now had 80% of his hair war black, and his right eye was half red, and half blue. Also his skin was slightly paler. These changes had stopped when he had turned eleven.

He turned back towards Mizuki and smirked evilly. Inside Naruto, the Kyuubi grinned at Naruto's bloodlust. '**_Tonight will be the night I give that brat THE ULTIMATE POWER OF A GOD_**' Kyuubi roared, mixed with horrific laughter.

"Time to DIE KYUUBI BRAT" Mizuki screamed as he threw a giant shuriken towards the young boy.

A blast of power coming from Naruto sent the shuriken slightly off course, barely missing the boy. Mizuki gasped as he saw that Naruto's hair had turned completely black and his right eye was completely red.

Mizuki ran towards Naruto at relatively slow speeds and was about to stab the boy with a kunai, but his arm was caught in the boy's hand. The chuunin froze, his body refusing to move.

"I am not killing you because you are a traitor...I am killing you because you are someone who has simply tried to kill me." Naruto spoke, keeping his eyes locked with Mizuki's.

Suddenly Mizuki felt a large pressure inside his chest. Naruto had let go simply to observe. Mizuki's eyes widened to an enormous size. He tried to say something but it came out in gasps and strangled noises. He collapsed shortly after to the ground...dead.

Naruto looked down at his own palm. He let out a small chuckle that grew into an insane howl of laughter. The Kyuubi must have given this gift to him. With this power...he could give people heart attacks by a simple touch.

"I...I...haha...HAHAHAHAHA...I can use this power and create a world of true peace! I will be the one that everyone must follow! They will have to obey me!" Naruto all but screamed.

He suddenly stopped, noticing that Iruka was waking up. He quickly decided that he would try to keep his powers a secret, and walked over to his fallen sensei.

"Naruto?! Who-What happened to Mizuki!? Are you alright?!" Iruka screamed.

Naruto switched back to his fake/idiot personality.

"I-Iruka S-sensei...I k-killed...him" Naruto fake cried.

Iruka quickly embraced the boy and started to cry himself. He saw a bit of himself in Naruto, and knew that a first kill is extremely hard to cope with. Too bad he didn't know that Naruto didn't actually care about something such as a first kill. If he was going to create a new era of peace, he couldn't afford to spend his time over small things that truly meant nothing.

"Naruto it's alright. I know that killing a human can be very traumatizing, but you made the first step towards becoming a true ninja. This is also a first step towards your dream Naruto...you are closer to becoming the Hokage!" Iruka said, trying to cheer up his student.

"Y-yeah...you're right Iruka-Sensei! I'll be Hokage in no time! Believe it!" Naruto screamed to the world.

"Close your eyes Naruto. I want to give you something." Iruka whispered.

Naruto closed his eyes completely and felt his sensei put a Konoha headband around his forehead. When Naruto opened his eyes he saw Iruka without his headband and sunlight started to stream through the trees.

"So...Naruto, did you manage to actually learn anything from that scroll?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah! Its called Shadow Clone Technique! I can only make around five clones though."

Iruka stared in wonder at his student. He not only managed to learn a forbidden technique in one night, but also one that was ironically the hardest technique for Naruto to learn. '_Naruto...I'm so proud of you. I only wish I had overcome my hatred for you sooner_' Iruka thought.

Later, after Naruto and Iruka had gone out to get some ramen, they went their separate ways. For Iruka, his duties were done and he was exhausted. He couldn't wait to get some much needed rest. But the other ninja however, had more important duties.

Naruto moved quickly through the shadows of an alley and stayed hidden inside the darkness. To avoid detection, he replaced his stupid orange and blue jumpsuit with a long black cloak. Naruto stopped when he saw a bar right across from the alley he was waiting in. He saw many people come in and out of the bar, but then he saw his target. A short, fat, brown haired man made his way out of the bar. Naruto saw this man multiple times when a mob would chase him. Silently he followed the fat man until he was right in front of the man's own two-story home. Naruto waited outside the house, his anger growing. The black haired boy's red eye seemed to glow in the dark. He noticed the lights in the house turn on...then turn off. That was when the boy made his move.

Naruto silently opened a window that was unlocked. '_Hn...dumb civilian._' He thought. Naruto crept through the hallway and up the stairs before arriving at the master bedroom. He gripped the handle and turned, only to find that it was locked. '_Maybe not so dumb after all._'

Naruto then walked back outside, and jumped up on the balcony on the second level. He gripped the glass door handle and turned, luckily to find that it was unlocked. He moved with the darkness, approaching the fat bulge on the king size bed. The young ninja raised his hand staring at it, before lightly poking the man's shoulder. The fat man seemed to stir just slightly. After nearly thirty seconds Naruto grew impatient. Did he really not have the power to kill by touch? Did Mizuki really just have a plain old heart attack?

Suddenly, the man twisted violently in his sleep, coughing and wheezing. His eyes opened and searched for anything that could help him, only to see a dark figure with one glowing red eye and one glowing blue eye. Naruto couldn't help but enjoy what he had done. This was one of the many people that the weak Hokage had failed to punish, therefore, Naruto took it upon himself to pass judgement. The black clad ninja walked back over to the balcony after the man stopped moving. "You are but one of many..." Naruto said, looking back at the dead man. "and I wont stop until this world cleansed of all evil."

** XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alright, that is my story so far! I plan on updating in consistent intervals, so long as I keep getting views. Bye!**


End file.
